


Resolved

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Resolved

Severus resolved never to drink again. Nothing good could come of it.

He thought his head might actually explode if he continued breathing so loudly. Blood was rushing through his veins, his temples throbbing.

He froze when he heard what sounded like breaking glass although perhaps it was just the rustling of the bedclothes. Either way, _he_ hadn't moved a muscle. 

"Mmm, morning, Severus," a husky voice whispered in his ear. Something very warm, very hard- _and very large_ Severus added silently, his memory suddenly returning-pressed against his bare thigh.

Severus resolved _not_ to make any more hasty resolutions.


End file.
